Just Another Day
by Love-el-ly Joy
Summary: As the Scoobies prepare for Cordelia's party, is Buffy's date really as he seems?


_A/N: Mmm, early-Scooby goodness :-D Like cookies, but longer-lasting. THIS IS NOT A ONE-SHOT. It will evolve, like stories do. I have the first few chappies written out in my notebook and I will post them every Friday and Tuesday. No promises about what TIME they'll be posted, but Friday and Tuesday. 'Kay? PAIRINGS: a few hints at Xander/Cordelia. The other pairing is non-canon because I made up the character so that Buffy can interact with people outside of her tight little circle. Takes place somewhere between Lover's Walk and Amends. Yup. Fun!_

_Just Another Day_

_Chapter One_

"Hey. Buffy."

Buffy turned, expecting to have dropped a pencil or something. But standing there was quarterback Paul Brooks. And he wasn't holding a pencil, or a pen, or any other writing utensil, for that matter. Paul stood with a shy smile on his gorgeous hunk lips and a vulnerable look in his gorgeous hunt eyes.

"I was just wondering - Cordelia's having this party… you probably already know that; you're probably going… and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me. As my date." Paul asked.

Yeah, Buffy had been invited. Because of their old friendship, all of the Scoobies were invited. For old times' sake. Well, that was why Xander and Willow were invited, anyway. Buffy and Oz were still friends in Cordy's eyes. Buffy was just planning to go and hang out with Willow and Xander, but going with a date might be fun. She needed to be cheered up after her breakup with Angel.

"I'd love to go with you," Buffy replied with a smile.

"Cool. Pick you up at seven?"

"Sounds great. Do you need my address? I don't think we're listed."

"Oh, yeah."

Buffy wrote down the address and handed it to Paul. "I'll see you tonight."

The bell rang. They were supposed to be in lunch by now.

Xander and Willow came bursting out of a classroom on the right. Wasn't that the old counselor's office?

"'Kay, Buffy, lunchtime!" Xander said, grabbing her arm and pulling her toward the cafeteria.

"Yeah, lunch! Mom packed me a-a brand-name pudding cup and a Capri Sun today!" Willow grabbed Buffy's other arm and assisted Xander in pulling her to the cafeteria.

"We'll talk later!" Paul called.

Xander clamped a hand over Buffy's mouth so that she couldn't respond. Once they were in the cafeteria and they released her, Buffy exploded.

"What was _that_? Why'd you do that?"

"We were watching from the empty room. Looked like things were getting pretty serious," Willow said.

"Wanted to know what was up," Xander finished.

They entered the lunch line. Burgers and cheese fries. An exceptionally good lunch at Sunnydale High School. It was all mulligan stew and off-brand gelatin. Willow went and grabbed a table near the windows. Buffy watched her pull out a ham sandwich as Xander said, "So, seriously. What were you and Brooks talking about?"

"I'll tell you when we sit down." She picked up a burger and put it on her tray, followed by some cheese fries.

She paid for her food and then sat down, Xander right behind her. "So… " Willow said.

"Paul asked me out," Buffy told them with a little smile. Then, picking up speed, she continued, "I mean, I should probably start getting out there again. You know, moving on?"

"When? Where? What?" Willow asked eagerly as Xander muttered, "So you'll go out with _that guy _but not me."

"Cordy's party. He's picking me up at seven, which means - oh, God. I'll have to rethink my entire outfit! Maybe this isn't such a good idea."

"Oh, Buffy, it's awesome! Listen, I'll come over and help you pick the outfit out." Willow offered supportively.

"And since I'm the one with the car that's driving Willow, I'll come, too," Xander said with an "I-hate-my-life" smile.

Buffy smiled a _real _smile. "Thanks, guys. I love the two of you."

"Oh, didn't mean to horn in on the goo-fest," Cordelia interrupted, approaching the table with her special 'doctor-prescribed' lunch, "but I just wanted to make sure you three losers are coming to my party tonight. I need you all to balance the people that actually matter out."

"And Cordy comes through with her daily serving of vile. Knew I could count on you, Cor." Xander replied.

"Well, that's good, seeing as I can't _trust_ you."

"Oooh, that bites!"

Willow rolled her eyes. "We're all coming. Buffy got a date. And must you both act like _children_ when you see each other? Cordy, what happened with me and Xander _happened_. I know you're in pain and I'm sorry, but I'm tired of hearing about it all the time!"

"Will you shut up about what you _know, Willow_?" Cordelia exclaimed, the beginnings of tears coming to her eyes. "You have no idea - _no idea _- of what I'm going through."

"I do," Buffy said quietly. Everyone's gazes snapped to her. "When I'm with Angel - I mean, when I was with Angel - I was so scared. Scared of what he's thinking; of what he wants. _Who_ he wants. He was with Darla for a hundred and fifty years. I - there had to be a reason why, right? And I have to wonder if she's what he _really_ wants. If I'm just a substitute."

"Buffy," Cordelia said. "Can I talk to you?" When Buffy nodded, Cordelia started to walk toward an empty part of the cafeteria. "Anyway," Cordy said once they were there. "You know you're my best friend, right? I mean, Ora and Harmony abandoned me and Xander cheated on me, so now all that's left is you. Plus, I've always felt this weird kinship-thing with you, so… "

"I was head cheerleader from sixth to the first half of tenth grade in L.A. and I was most popular from the time I started elementary school to the time I moved to come here. Everyone thought I was all bad and rebellious and cool and stuff when I started skipping classes and breaking things. I still get phone calls and e-mails from people telling me how awesome they thought it was when I burnt down the gym. I mean, of course some of them just want to thank me for getting gym class cancelled, but still."

"Oh. That must be it, then. Now go sit down before someone sees you with me."

Buffy rolled her eyes and went to sit back down.

"So what did Cordelia want?" Xander asked.

"Oh, nothing."


End file.
